


<上鎖的時間>.06

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】上鎖的時間 [6]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】上鎖的時間 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513592
Kudos: 8





	.06

-

我想對她好。  
即使很荒唐。  
我還是想用我的方式，去對她好。

就這樣吧、就這樣做吧。  
不想再讓她傷心了。

-

喀擦，纖細的手指輕輕劃過冰涼的金屬。

「啊！」  
康瑟琪小聲的喊痛，皺著眉甩著剛才還握住打火機的手。

真是的，怎麼連用這個也會傷到手。  
看了眼手機螢幕上顯示的時間，總算鬆了一口氣，康瑟琪重新深呼吸，專注的注視前方，把蛋糕上的蠟燭仔細的扶正。

終於，紫色的24閃耀著火光，在一片漆黑之中更甚吸睛。  
稍微向後坐了一點，才想拉遠距離看看蛋糕，不遠處卻傳來鑰匙轉動的金屬碰撞聲，康瑟琪突然慌張起來，卻發現也不能逃去哪裡，只好就這樣呆坐在原地。

果然，伴隨著喀蹬一聲。  
黃色落地燈在下一秒映入眼簾，溫柔的滿溢在並不大的客廳裡。  
色調如同房子的主人一般，柔軟舒適。

「瑟琪歐尼？」  
劉始我的聲音因為驚訝比平常又多拔高了好幾個音調。

「嘿嘿…你今天怎麼那麼早。」  
康瑟琪不好意思的抓抓頭，語氣聽起來有些緊張。

「怎麼會來？」  
手指緊抓著肩上包包的帶子，劉始我不可置信地看著客廳。  
彷彿眼前不是自己家一樣的陌生。

精緻的鏡面蛋糕，上頭的銀河圖案十分擬真。  
炙熱的火光因為剛才開門的氣流，似乎在空氣中微微的搖曳了一下，雖然從棉線的長度不難判別出才剛被點著的事實，但燒的速度仍有些快。

康瑟琪顯然注意到了這件事，她急忙的朝劉始我招手。

「始我快點來啦，蠟燭要燒完了。」

-

那是在裴柱現搬走的第一天。  
康瑟琪一整天都沒有辦法專心上班。

她康復了嗎？  
應該康復了吧，住在家裡的那段時間也沒看見有什麼異常的。

該不會，還是說有可能會有後遺症嗎？  
算了吧，她自己是醫生還會不知道嗎。

她會好好照顧自己嗎？  
會的吧，畢竟說等好一點就要搬走的人是她啊。

康瑟琪坐在辦公桌前，又花了一個小時總算徹底明白，自己今天是做不出任何報告的，終於和主管請了病假回家。

回家。  
原本是打算回家的。

卻又不敢回去，那個裴柱現才剛搬離的地方。  
念頭一轉，康瑟琪又開車去了劉始我家。

明明知道她不在的，卻還是來了。  
不知道為什麼，來到女友家總是能讓自己紊亂的情緒平靜下來。

也許是大門用自己生日當做密碼的甜蜜。  
也許是自己喜歡的，乾淨俐落的裝潢。

更也許是，她在潛意識之中知道會有能夠安撫她的人。

對於空蕩的客廳和臥房康瑟琪並不感到意外。  
看了眼床頭的小桌曆，滿滿的紅字。

專業舞者的生活其實比一般上班族要忙得多，一陣子又是出國，又是密集練團的。

可是，她是怎麼辦到在每一次康瑟琪只要一通電話就能立刻出現的？  
每次的「剛好練舞結束」和「剛好有空」，搭配甜蜜又可愛的笑容浮現在腦海。

此刻竟覺得胸口有些發疼。

她蹲了下來想喘口氣，視線胡亂的轉移，卻意外的發現床墊和床架間放著一小本精美的筆記。

康瑟琪當然不是那種會偷看別人日記本的人。  
不過，如果在空無一人的情況下，也許就另當別論。

鬼使神差的。  
等到翻開第一頁的時候，康瑟琪就知道已經來不及了。

伴隨著稍微傾斜的可愛字體，回憶的片段毫無預警的湧了上來。  
那也有三年了吧？與裴柱現快要離婚的那時候。

-

『今天和好久不見的效定歐尼一起吃飯，是在江南好吃的豆腐鍋…』

要不是劉始我的記憶，康瑟琪幾乎都要想不起來了。  
畢竟那算是康瑟琪最低潮的時光。

「蝦蝦，這是瑟琪。」  
「是我見過的人裡面最純真善良的人。」

「什麼阿效定。」

康瑟琪不好意思的輕輕捶了崔效定。  
剛上桌的豆腐鍋還在咕嚕咕嚕的滾動，劉始我就這樣在水氣之中第一次看見對面康瑟琪的笑眼。

然後目光就再也沒有離開過。

「你好，我叫康瑟琪。」  
「你…你好，我是劉始我。」

劉始我輕輕的把頭髮撥到耳後，靦腆的笑著。

『康瑟琪，康、瑟、琪…是叫康瑟琪沒錯吧？  
明明以為是冷酷的人的，但笑起來的樣子，還有吃東西的樣子。  
真的好可愛哦>///<』

『可是為什麼總覺得那天瑟琪歐尼心情不好呢？今天鼓起勇氣終於打了電話給效定歐尼，才知道原來瑟琪歐尼結婚了阿T_T』

然後便是好幾頁與自己無關的生活瑣事。

『啊啊啊!!!原來瑟琪歐尼的公司就在工作室附近而已!!!總覺得今天的心情都好了起來…』

康瑟琪努力的搜索腦海，最後還是被文字提醒才想起某天在公司樓下巧遇劉始我的記憶。

那是與裴柱現離婚的前一周。  
雖然她的記憶中那天與劉始我不過聊了五分鐘，卻幾乎整頁的A4都被劉始我寫得滿滿的，附上可愛的插畫和貼紙，連同自己那天的衣著都寫得十分詳細。

彷彿遇見她，遇見康瑟琪，是她那一年發生最值得紀念的事。  
康瑟琪胸口的悶痛感似乎又加強了一些，加速了翻閱的速度。

『今天瑟琪歐尼喝酒後突然哭了，還說了好多我聽不懂的話，總感覺她好委屈…如果我也能幫上忙就好了。』

『瑟琪歐尼，好想再看見妳笑的樣子…  
她是叫裴柱現吧？為什麼要那樣對妳呢…』

『瑟琪歐尼今天來我家了，練舞時接到的電話聽起來哭的好難過。  
看著她那樣被欺負，我卻什麼也不能做…  
我會陪妳的，如果需要人聽的話，我會聽的。』

『即使只是一起吃飯也好開心。』

『我喜歡你，好喜歡、好喜歡你。  
如果可以，好想把我的開心跟所有的快樂的事情都分給你。』

『又過了一年，瑟琪歐尼感覺好多了。  
喝酒的次數也減少了，這樣很好，歐尼要加油！(ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ』

『瑟琪歐尼…  
竟然和我告白了…是我的心意太明顯了嗎？  
明明…歐尼還忘不了裴柱現的。  
可是不管怎麼說，能夠陪著妳，真是太好了。』

毫無預警的，康瑟琪竟覺得現在連拿著日記的手指也有些發抖。  
她想起那天她下定決心要重新開始之後，便不斷的邀約劉始我約會，反正也是有好感的女孩，就連告白也只是水到渠成。

說穿了，不過就是孤單到了盡頭，只是想要人陪阿，自己。  
只是…想要重新開始阿。

可是這個人卻一直在等自己。  
等了兩年，甚至不說出口的話，還會一直等下去的等待。

「忘不了裴柱現」這句話刺中了康瑟琪的心臟。

她想起自己告白時，劉始我驚訝又略帶喜悅的神色。

其實根本不是驚訝，更遑論喜悅。  
而是受傷。

急躁的往後翻動。  
全是關於與自己交往後的點點滴滴。

日記上對於自己的事本來就寫得十分詳細。

起床的動作。  
上班前總會喝杯咖啡的習慣。  
上班同事的名字，自己朋友的名字。

喜歡吃什麼，不喜歡吃什麼。  
喝酒喝到什麼程度會醉。

諸如此類的，交往以後的小事她更是瞭若指掌。  
包括康瑟琪自己也不知道的習慣。

卻一樣全無怨言。

快要翻到結尾時，卻看見日記缺了幾頁。  
紙張邊緣的不規則形狀看得出日記的主人撕的十分用力。

從日期看來。  
從日期看來…

康瑟琪深吸了一口氣。  
從日期看來，是裴柱現失憶的那一天。

再仔細一看，有一行小字寫在邊緣，因為過度用力而透過好幾張紙面。

『這樣的話，一直記得的人，又算什麼呢？』

她同時想起劉始我那通在自己進家門後準時打來的電話。  
像是完美的避開了那個擁抱一樣。

『瑟琪歐尼今天…』  
『瑟琪歐尼剛才…』  
『瑟琪歐尼最近…』

『瑟琪歐尼…』  
『瑟琪歐尼…』  
『瑟琪歐尼…』  
『瑟琪歐尼…』  
『瑟琪歐尼…』

康瑟琪跪在劉始我房間的地板胡亂的翻著紙張，難受的感覺幾乎都要衝破自己的胸腔，抽噎著把日記本放了回去原本的位置。

終於不受控制的放聲大哭。

-

我要對妳好。  
對不起，一直以來讓妳受委屈了。

「快點，許願啦。」  
康瑟琪摟著劉始我的肩膀，笑的寵溺。  
而劉始我似乎還在驚訝之中，只是輕輕點了點頭。

才在康瑟琪的催促之下坐到了蛋糕前面。

「第一個願望，嗯…」

「我希望…」  
「瑟琪歐尼要一直健康。」

劉始我微笑著，雙手合十的模樣十分虔誠。  
心底的酸澀又湧了上來，康瑟琪壓抑住聲音裡的哽咽，假裝不滿的哼了一聲。

「喂，你是壽星耶！要許跟自己有關的願望啊！  
第二個願望，不准跟我有關。」

「那…第二個願望…」  
「我希望，瑟琪歐尼今年的工作可以升官。」

「吼！！剛才不是說了不要許跟我有關的嗎？」  
康瑟琪雙手叉腰背過身去，語氣聽起來似乎真的有些不滿。

「只有前兩個願望而已嘛。」  
「第三個願望才不會留給歐尼。」  
劉始我只是輕笑起來，拉了拉康瑟琪的手臂，一副可憐兮兮的樣子。

沉默了幾秒，康瑟琪終究是心軟了，她牽起劉始我的手，捏了捏手心，語氣柔和下來。

「好啦，許願。」

呼。  
蠟燭應聲熄滅。

「所以始我的第三個願望許了什麼？」  
「歐尼是笨蛋嗎？說出來就不會實現了阿。」

「謝謝瑟琪歐尼，我很開心。」  
劉始我拍著手一邊看向康瑟琪，正當康瑟琪有些疑惑劉始我賊賊的眼神是怎麼回事時，臉頰突然感受到冰冷。

然後是劉始我得意的表情和指尖還殘留的一點點鮮奶油。

見康瑟琪呆在原地，劉始我才嘟著嘴正打算找衛生紙，沒想到康瑟琪很快的不甘示弱也抹了回去。

「這樣才公平。」

看見康瑟琪圓潤的臉頰上還沾著鮮奶油，一本正經的樣子，劉始我忍不住笑起來，才繼續剛才手上的動作。

距離近到都能看見劉始我濃密的眼睫毛，和可愛的妹妹頭瀏海。  
專注著幫自己臉上擦乾淨的動作讓劉始我溫熱的呼吸集中在康瑟琪的耳邊。

「歐尼不要動啦，這裡還有一點點。」

等了幾秒鐘，待劉始我把衛生紙丟到一旁的垃圾桶後，康瑟琪再次開口的聲音有些沙啞。

「始我阿。」  
「你臉上的也還沒弄乾淨。」

「對吼，那我拿一下鏡子。」

「我幫你吧。」

「唔…？」

正當劉始我準備遞過衛生紙時，康瑟琪捧住劉始我的臉，指尖溫柔的撫摸著下顎的線條。

溫熱的吻落在臉頰，不顧劉始我驚訝的神色，康瑟琪只是輕柔的吸吮著表面的皮膚，為她吻去甜膩的鮮奶油。

像是在安撫情緒似的，指腹仍不間斷的在臉頰上不規則繞圈，吻一路移到了嘴唇，與剛才不同，尤其是在康瑟琪柔軟的舌頭帶著侵略性探進口腔時更讓劉始我全身的力氣瞬間被抽乾。

微弱的電流在劉始我的骨子胡亂的竄，每一次康瑟琪吻她時她總會情不自禁的輕顫，卻因為越發激烈的動作只能勾住康瑟琪的後頸悶哼著。

直到劉始我輕捶著康瑟琪的肩膀暗示氧氣不足後康瑟琪才稍微拉開了點距離。  
因為剛才激烈的動作，劉始我本就有些露肩的襯衫已經完全鬆散開來，有一邊甚至掉到了手臂的位置，露出裡頭的黑色細肩帶。

客廳的溫度逐漸升高，康瑟琪望著劉始我略帶水氣的瞳孔，像是被濃霧壟罩的眼神，楚楚動人。

相隔不到一分鐘又吻了上去，康瑟琪順勢跪坐在劉始我的腰間，先是停留在敏感的脖頸小力啃咬了一陣子，吻逐漸移向白皙的肩膀，劉始我察覺到康瑟琪的意圖，便像往常般準備解開自己的襯衫鈕釦，卻被康瑟琪牽了起來。

「歐尼？」  
她疑惑的抬頭，對上康瑟琪比平時更加深邃的瞳孔。

「今天讓我來。」

「嗯？」

康瑟琪倏地逼近，隨後又是綿長的一吻。

「今天讓我來…」  
「服務你。」

康瑟琪溫熱的唇很快的覆了上來與自己相貼，一邊緩慢的為劉始我脫去礙事的衣物，即使是室內，皮膚接觸到初秋空氣的那刻劉始我還是打了個哆嗦。

而康瑟琪就在此時停下了動作。

劉始我則是不明就裡的望著她，沉默持續了一會，似乎是想到了什麼，她的眉眼間垂了下去，正準備把自己的衣服穿好時，康瑟琪只是一氣呵成的把自己攔腰抱起。

「怕你會冷，我們去房間吧。」

-

劉始我覺得今天的康瑟琪很不一樣。

大概是太愛這個人了。  
劉始我相信，尤其對於女人而言，愛和性看似無關，卻又密不可分。  
因為愛她，所以康瑟琪的一舉一動對劉始我而言有著巨大的性吸引力。

即使是平常因為慾望而迫切的樣子劉始我也不反感，雖然偶爾發生在康瑟琪酒醉時還叫著裴柱現的名字，好讓人心痛。

可今天康瑟琪處處顧慮自己的樣子，反而令她不知所措。  
動作小心翼翼的生怕自己感覺到一絲不適。

指尖在大腿內側來回輕劃，劉始我覺得自己的體溫已經到了發燙的程度，康瑟琪經過的每一個地方都快要燃燒起來。

今天就連進入前望著自己的眼神也十分專注而炙熱，光是那樣的眼神劉始我就覺得自己像盛夏的冰淇淋一樣能立刻在這裡融化，融化也好，不融化的下一步就是被康瑟琪享用。

腫脹的疼痛在康瑟琪溫柔的動作下很快就被酥麻的快感給取代，劉始我有些害羞想側過身體，卻因為發軟而無法動彈，倒是長年練舞而結實的大腿好好的發揮了作用，纏緊戀人的腰部。

康瑟琪纖細的手指輕輕抽送起來，左手與劉始我的緊握在一起，也不忘不斷的吻著戀人的脖頸和敏感的耳尖，在體內的手指偶爾略微施力的衝撞，讓劉始我很受不了，仰起頭來急促的喘氣，胸膛正劇烈的起伏著，沾染上哭腔的清亮音色更加誘人。

在一陣如海浪般的快感襲來，急遽收縮之後，康瑟琪抱緊身下的戀人，臉頰輕埋在她的脖頸之間，沒有看見劉始我泫然欲泣的表情。

-

練舞後的日子本來就特別疲累了，在激烈的性愛過後，劉始我在康瑟琪的懷裡很快就有了睡意。

「始我。」  
「嗯…怎麼了，歐尼？」

勉強撐開已經沉重的眼皮，劉始我抬眼看著康瑟琪一臉嚴肅的樣子，睡意一下子消退了一半。

「我做的好嗎？」

劉始我的臉頰唰的一下翻紅，連同脖頸處都染上不自然的紅暈。  
彷彿剛才才剛消退的慾望又重新被點燃。

「歐尼在說什麼…」  
她只是小聲的呢喃後捏起棉被的一角遮住臉龐。

「只是覺得，以前時常沒有顧慮到你的感受。」  
「對不起。」

劉始我覺得自己的耳尖也在發燙，輕枕在她的胸前，不知道該說什麼才好。

而康瑟琪只是輕撫著她的髮絲，下巴抵在劉始我的髮頂，語氣有些愧疚，手臂又更收緊一些。

「做為戀人來說，我是不是真的做的很不好。」

劉始我的瞳孔晃動了一下，似乎是想通了什麼，從黯淡下來很快又充滿光亮。  
她在康瑟琪的懷裡稍微動了一下，姿勢稍微上移了一些，鼻尖微微能碰觸到康瑟琪的臉頰。

沉默了一會，劉始我的語氣聽起來比剛才平靜許多。

「奇怪了，我不記得我有在日記裡抱怨過瑟琪歐尼的床上技巧吧？」

「我…」  
一股涼意從背後竄起，康瑟琪瞪大雙眼，連指尖也僵在原地，支支吾吾的。

「我不是…」  
「我只是剛好…我…」  
「我不是故意…」

「而且我剛才不是那個意思…」  
「我是說…」

「對不－唔－」

劉始我捂住康瑟琪的嘴，眼帶笑意的看著她驚慌的樣子。

「做的很好。」  
「瑟琪歐尼，你做的很好。」

「你是很好的戀人。」

康瑟琪的肩膀放鬆下來，看著劉始我真摯的表情，有些想哭的情緒又浮上心頭。

「當然做愛也是做得很好。」

然後下一秒又差點被嗆上來的口水噎到。  
咳了好一會才讓呼吸平穩。

「你是怎麼發現的…」  
「嗯？」

「你的…日記…對不起。」  
「哦，那個阿。」

劉始我微微一笑，並輕輕的捏了康瑟琪的腰間，像是在說著沒關係。

「我都是把本子的書背朝下，但剛剛進房間的時候書背在上，反正就猜對囉。」  
「我沒有生氣。」  
「只是覺得有點丟臉呢，那樣這樣的話都被歐尼看到了。」

康瑟琪環著劉始我腰部的手指捲曲起來，緊握著雙拳，聲音有些顫抖。

「始我啊。」  
「我會對你好的。」  
「我知道，我知道…我常常讓你傷心了。」

「我想過了。」  
「我…我不會再讓你－」

「可是阿。」

劉始我收回了回抱的手，轉而輕覆在康瑟琪緊握的雙拳之上，輕柔的撫摸讓康瑟琪鬆了開來。

「可是瑟琪歐尼阿。」  
「比起對我好。」

「其實我更希望你不要再讓自己傷心就好了。」

劉始我用手指輕劃過康瑟琪的眉眼，鼻樑、再來是比起自己略薄的嘴唇。

「真是的。」  
「明明長的這麼可愛，笑起來又像小孩子。」  
「如果個性能再像小孩子一點該有多好。」

「難過的時候能用力的哭泣。」  
「開心的時候也能坦率的大笑出來就好了。」

「瑟琪歐尼。」  
「瑟琪歐尼阿。」

「你知道嗎？」  
「如果你有對我不好的地方。」

「我想。」  
「歐尼對我最壞的地方。」

「就是對我太好了。」

-

有兩週了吧。  
康瑟琪就像她自己說的一樣，正在努力的做一個「完美情人」。  
主動約劉始我吃飯，陪著她逛街看電影。

她喜歡始我嗎？

當然喜歡阿。  
有魅力，可愛又體貼的女人誰不喜歡。

況且對自己又好，如果情人也有選拔的話，她大概就是模範生了吧。  
她幾乎分不清楚是什麼樣的感覺在驅使著她向前。

是愧疚嗎？  
是想要重新開始的心嗎？

總覺得「試試看吧」的情緒多了一些。  
會忘記的。  
即使還是會在生活中看見裴柱現的影子，但康瑟琪是真的那樣相信。

只要自己努力，就能夠放下的。

-

而劉始我也有些迷惘了。  
說不上是不開心，可劉始我更覺得談不上開心。

她有些動搖了。  
明明康瑟琪現在的樣子，就是自己一直在等待的。

總有種奇妙的情緒。  
也許是生日那天蛋糕上的蠟燭。

劉始我並沒有特別喜歡的顏色。  
也並不討厭紫色，可她知道誰才是喜歡紫色的人。

下意識的習慣總是更為傷人。  
就像康瑟琪再努力也無法控制夢話一樣。

劉始我坐在康瑟琪家的沙發上，不遠處的浴室傳來蓮蓬頭嘎然而止的聲響，過了一陣子便是吹風機的聲音。

腦海裡浮現有關裴柱現的記憶，蹲在康瑟琪家門口無助的嚎啕大哭的時候，還有在這個客廳站在自己面前哭泣的模樣，心裡越發酸澀。

深陷在思考中的劉始我被突然傳來的一陣鈴聲嚇了一跳。

是康瑟琪放在桌上的手機。

捂了捂胸口，看了來電的人，原本想等康瑟琪吹完頭髮的，可電話實在響了好幾次，劉始我只好接了起來。

「瑟琪歐尼！！！我在首爾大急診室！！！」  
「喂？」

而電話那頭的人似乎被劉始我的聲音嚇了一大跳，聲音也從虛弱突然變得健康無比。

「啊！！！」  
「呃…嗯！是…是始我歐尼嗎？」

「嗯，是藝琳嗎？」  
「瑟琪歐尼剛才在洗澡，你怎麼了？」  
「怎麼會在急診？」

劉始我把手機稍微拿了遠些，看了看來電的人，雖然不熟，但明明也見過不少次面的，有些疑惑為什麼金藝琳要這麼驚訝。

「哦…那…那算了。」  
「我…我…當我沒說過好了。」

「什麼阿？真的沒事嗎？」  
「我等一下叫瑟琪歐尼打給你好嗎？」  
「情況還好嗎？」

雖然覺得奇怪，可聽到急診兩個字，劉始我還是有些擔心。

突如其來的沉默襲來，還有有些沉重的深呼吸。

「始我歐尼。」  
「對不起。」

「什麼啊？」  
「因為歐尼對我很好，所以當我沒打過這通電話吧。」  
劉始我用手指捲著自己的髮尾，只覺得越來越摸不清楚這通電話的來意。  
仔細把對話咀嚼過一遍，好像終於抓到了一點頭緒。

「你剛剛說你在哪間醫院？」

果不其然，劉始我甚至能聽見金藝琳吞了一口口水的聲音。

「秀英歐尼跟我說…」  
「柱現歐尼現在在急診室被病人欺負了。」  
「她這幾天情況都很不好，秀英歐尼說，她甚至連飯都吃不下，每天就連睡一兩個小時也算多了。」

「原本想騙瑟琪歐尼過去的。」

「對不起。」  
「就當我沒打過這通電話吧。」

劉始我在電話掛斷的嘟嘟聲後手也並沒有放下，被定在原地不動了好久。  
好像耳邊只剩下了吹風機的轟隆聲。  
千萬的思緒在腦海中流轉，劉始我閉上眼，好像看見她站在四周全是湛藍海洋的孤島上，而康瑟琪溫柔的陪伴著自己。

只有康瑟琪和自己。

她知道她其實可以的，她可以讓康瑟琪一直陪著自己。  
甚至可以日復一日，年過一年。  
只要假裝沒看見，那艘即將駛過岸邊的小船。

-

「始我啊，我好了。」  
「我們出門吃飯吧，想吃什麼？」

「怎麼啦，等我太久了嗎？」

康瑟琪穿上運動外套後從浴室走了出來，被劉始我有點嚴肅的表情嚇了一跳。

「瑟琪歐尼。」  
「嗯？」

「剛才…」  
查覺到康瑟琪靠近的動作，劉始我稍微退了開來，拿起桌面的手機遞給康瑟琪。

「剛才你在洗澡的時候，藝琳有打來。」  
「說是突然進了急診室。」

「嗯？！剛才？！」  
「她怎麼了？」  
康瑟琪皺著眉，神色有些緊張，因為她知道金藝琳很少會做出這種舉動，總覺得有點奇怪。

「她沒有說。」  
「她沒有說？」

「嗯。」

「總之。」  
「聽說她的情況不太好。」  
「歐尼，你去看看她吧。」

劉始我突然閉起眼，在說這幾句話的時候，聲音有些顫抖。

「我們一起去啊？」  
「她也不是不認識你。」

「我有點累了，不想出門。」  
「歐尼去就好了。」

「到底為什麼非得要我現在…？」

「你去吧，歐尼。」

「就覺得…」  
「只是覺得…」

「不讓瑟琪歐尼去的話，我好像會後悔的。」

劉始我睜開眼，康瑟琪覺得大概是燈光的錯覺，總覺得女友的眼角閃過一縷晶瑩。

-

「第一個願望，嗯…」

「我希望…」  
「瑟琪歐尼要一直健康。」

「那…第二個願望…」  
「我希望，瑟琪歐尼今年的工作可以升官。」

「所以始我的第三個願望許了什麼？」  
「歐尼是笨蛋嗎？說出來就不會實現了阿。」

終究是我太貪心了吧？  
瑟琪歐尼。

明明跟你在一起的時候。  
我隨時都覺得你會走。

下個月會走，  
下星期會走，  
明天也會走，  
甚至下一秒就會對我說分手。

即使是這樣，我還是時時刻刻都因為你在我身邊而欣喜。

可是我終究是太貪心了。

和你一起在春天的櫻花樹下散步時。  
就已經開始想像夏天夜晚互相依偎喝著啤酒的樣子。

明明真的到了那個時候，就覺得再也幸福不過了。

卻又想到。  
啊！  
如果還能一起在秋天的時候，去京都的渡月橋看楓葉就好了。  
然後又想到在冬天時有你的體溫擁抱著我的幸福。

等到我們真的，真的走過了一輪四季之後。  
我卻又。  
我卻又想著，要是能和你一起。

走過無數個四季。  
那就好了。

「所以始我的第三個願望許了什麼？」  
「歐尼是笨蛋嗎？說出來就不會實現了阿。」

一定要實現阿。

我想對她好。  
即使很荒唐。  
我還是想用我的方式，去對她好。

就這樣吧、就這樣做吧。  
不想再讓她傷心了。

畢竟一定要實現阿。

因為我喜歡你，好喜歡好喜歡你。  
比你喜歡我，還要喜歡你的喜歡你。

瑟琪歐尼，我的第三個願望。  
就是希望。  
你能幸福。

即使我知道，比任何人都明白不過。  
你會和我在一起...

不是因為你愛我。  
而是因為我愛你。

更可悲的是，  
即使是這樣，我還是好愛你。

我愛你，愛到能為了你放棄所有。  
包括放棄你。

當然也包括。  
我自己。


End file.
